


The Leading Lady

by scorpion22



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Cults, F/M, Family, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Oral Sex, Power Couple, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Revenge, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Sex, Sweet, True Love, Witches, pinky swear, she is the queen of his craazy heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpion22/pseuds/scorpion22
Summary: Kei falls in love with a girl only to find out she's a witch. When her coven doesn't approve and hides her from him, he quickly finds her, and together they plot their revenge. Will they win or will the coven only separate them again? This time, for good.





	1. Chapter 1

Kei could hear the music as he entered the club. He felt his anger rising as he looked for her in the flashing lights and swinging bodies.   
“How could they leave her here” thought Kei searching for her as he looked at each girl on stage until he found her among them. Alice Warren, skin sun kissed like smooth marble, her long black hair running down her back to play in the contrasting colors around her.   
“Damn those witches. Leaving her here to be ogled like some sideshow” thought Kei as he watched her move for the patrons letting them put money down her top her body on display in a way that made him want to run to cover her.   
They had said they were protecting her when they took her from him. Protecting her from him and what they called his evil but look where they’d hidden her. Here, in a place where she was on display for men to use with no idea that she had someone who loved her. They had said they had erased all memory of him and looking at her as she performed on stage, Kei wondered if finding her would do him any good.   
“She won’t even know who you are even if you do find her” Cordelia had been so smug when she said it the memory alone angering him. Kei could remember staring her down wanting to knock that smile from her face. He had wanted to wrap his hands around her throat, but he knew it would do no good. He still wouldn’t know where Alice was. Until now, where she stood mere inches from him. She was close enough to touch and Kei smiled. He had beat them, he had found her, and whether she remembered him or not, he vowed to never let her out of his sight ever again. He would make her remember him if he had to. He just needed to have her back again. In that moment, Alice left the stage, though those witches had the gall to make her think her name was Misty, after that witch she pined after. He watched her go off stage to the back and he hoped for the first time since meeting her that she was putting more clothes on. He found it unnerved him then to have her out of his sight again, so soon. He told himself he would see her again that she’d be right back out, but after so many months without her, he wanted her back now. Kei felt his heart race, but he calmed himself as he found a seat, waiting for her to appear again.   
“That girl that just left the stage, could I get a private session with her?” said Kei to a bouncer slipping him a fifty. The guy didn’t answer him. He didn’t respond in any way at all as he walked away taking Kei’s money with him. Kei was about to go after him when she emerged from behind a curtain once more. After that, Kei couldn’t take his eyes off her. This time she wore blue booty shorts and an equally blue bikini top, her hair as long as ever, and as she got closer, Kei couldn’t help it. He could feel his body responding to her. His Alice, he’d been separated from her all these months, and yet now, he felt like something inside him had come alive again.   
“Hi handsome, I heard you were asking for me” Alice spoke to him then, her hand touching his shoulder. When she did, she took it away again so quickly, it was as if she’d been burned. The truth was that she had been. The second Alice touched him, she felt as if something had shocked her the sensation going right up her arm to the center of her chest. It burned him too, to be this close to her, and not be able to take her into his arms.   
“Alice?” Kei called her by her true name then as she sat down in his lap his hand coming to its rightful place at the small of her back. She didn’t respond, but only leaning closer giving him an opportunity to look down her top. He didn’t take it though as that same burning sensation went up his arm as it had hers. It hit him straight in the chest just as it had her. When he focused on her again, she was looking at him, and it was like she was meeting him again for the first time.   
When their eyes met, that same torch like feeling went up their chests, and Kei recognized it when a look of recognition came into her eyes.   
“Alice, do you know who I am?” whispered Kei letting her stare into his eyes until suddenly her hand came to touch his cheek.   
“Kei?” Alice said his name on a breath and Kei felt something inside him give when she said it.   
“You remember?” whispered Kei searching her eyes.   
“How could I ever forget?” Alice said it with tears in her eyes. Kei suddenly had his arms full of her then as she moved forward to hug him. Her lips found his then and holding her, he kissed her deeply. It was like everything fell into place then as he got the best parts of himself back.   
The bouncer touched his shoulder then and they looked up at him.   
“No touching” he said.   
“He can touch me whenever and however he wants” snapped Alice her eyes going from Kei to the bouncer and back.   
“Take me out of here” whispered Alice her eyes and voice pleading with him. Kei rose, taking her hands as he covered her with his coat. He wrapped an arm around her then taking her out of there.


	2. Reunited

Kai wouldn't let go of her after he took her out of there. He held her in his arms and sitting in a taxi, he paid the driver before getting out when they reached his hotel, and still not letting her go, he guided her into the room. It was a cheap hotel. Nothing fancy, but he didn't care and neither did she. All he cared about was that she was with him again and all she wanted was for him to take her home with him again. That was where she wanted to be. The entire car ride back, she hadn't said anything or cried even. Alice just stared ahead of her or sometimes he caught her staring at him. He couldn't gauge the look in her eyes though looking at her, he got the sense that she was afraid. Because she clung to him, as if he would disappear if she even blinked. Like she might blink and be in the life those witches had left her in. That was why Kai held her tight, just to let her know that he had come to rescue her, and he wasn't going anywhere. He was taking her home. 

“ Kai?” exclaimed Alice when he dared to let go of her long enough to shut the door once they were inside his room, her voice scared, a tremble really as it reached out to him. 

“ Shhhhhh. Baby, I'm right here. I didn't go nowhere” whispered Kai turning back to hold her once more, feeling as her arms pressed tightly around herself as she shook badly; he couldn't help thinking that he had never seen her so vulnerable before. 

After a moment, she wrapped his arm around her, and it was then that she started to cry. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck as he held her. Kai knew in that moment, there were things he could say, but he didn't. Somehow, he knew she didn't need words yet, but only to be held, to know he was there. Really there and he wasn't going to let anyone take her away ever again. 

“ They just left me there. I guess they thought that was the last place you'd look...I just wish you hadn't had to see me that way” whispered Alice feeling as he kissed her forehead his hand cradling the back of her head. 

“ I did things back there, Kai” exclaimed Alice a sob leaving her as he moved them to sit on the bed. Kai kissed everywhere he could reach on her then before his eyes just looked at her. She looked right back as the tears kept coming as he kneeled in front of her. Finally, he just took her face into his hands, and he touched his forehead to hers. After a moment, she calmed until she released a ragged breath her hands suddenly balling up into the fabric of his shirt. 

“ It was those witches...not you. Never you, remember that” said Kai touching her face with a light touch as he eased away. She wouldn't look at him for a moment, but he made her. He made her look into his eyes and he wouldn't let her look away. They didn't say anything and slowly, he watched her calm more and more. Part of him wondered if he should say something more to sooth her, but he didn't. He somehow knew he didn't need to. Part of him felt like he didn't need to as they looked at each other their time apart changing nothing. It was still like two magnets, they were drawn to each other like that, and watching her then, he wanted to kiss her because it reminded him how much he had missed her. 

“ I need you to do something very important for me, Kai” said Alice after their silence drug on for far too long, suddenly grabbing his hand to intertwine their fingers as he silently asked what. Kai wrapped his arms around her then, pulling her down to straddle his waist. He felt her hand in his, her skin beneath his palms, and his emotions came roiling at him. It was overwhelming as he remembered his time without her. It had been misery, but not anymore. Because she was here again, beautiful flesh and blood, not a figment of his imagination. She was here and he vowed never to let her go again. He had missed her. 

“ I need you to kiss all my memories away” exclaimed Alice all in one breath, knowing as she looked at him that she didn't need to say anymore. 

Kai knew she needed him, to know he was there, really there, and that her time in that oblivion had ended. His lips crashed against hers then and when he did, the moan that fell from her throat sounded too close to a sob. He broke away then, to bury his face in her neck, pulling away again after only a moment. 

“ Kai” gasped Alice almost in relief as he looked down on her covered in sparkles the smell of stale whiskey all over her, Alice saw it too, and immediately covered herself. Kai crushed her body to his, not quite ready to let her move yet. He knew what she needed. To be cleansed. To be clean of the life that had been so cruelly forced upon her all because she dared to love him. He knew what she needed and he would see to it that she got it. 

She had been left to live the life of a stripper by those who claimed to be protecting her. They had left her to be manhandled and used like a piece of garbage. All because they said loving him made her evil. Kai saw in her eyes the way that made her feel. Dirty and used and guilty. Guilty because of the things she'd done because they took away her memories of him. He saw it and he only served to anger him more as he looked at what they had done to her. The woman he loved. They made her feel guilt for things she had no control over. Guilt for the things she had done while she was Misty not Alice, guilt for the things other men had done while the witches left her to endure it. It angered him even as he was helping her to her feet. 

“ Where are we going?” whispered Alice as he led her into the bathroom. Kai didn't answer her. He just held by the shoulders as he took her to clean her up. He wouldn't just wash away the filth or the sparkles. He wanted to wash away the memories too. To take them back to all those months ago before they took her from him. 

He didn't say anything as he undressed her throwing her clothes in the trash as he turned on the water. 

“ I got you now, babe. We're going home tomorrow” whispered Kai to her as he checked the water, making it as hot as he could stand before taking his own clothes off to step into the shower with her. As they stepped into the steady stream of water, Kai felt her shivering increase until his hands began to run over her skin. He washed her clean until her skin was the color he remembered. Golden like warm honey. He wash her hair, shampoo, then conditioner, strawberry scented like she liked. He had just finished rinsing the soap from her hair when she turned to face him, her eyes looking up into his eyes, seemingly searching for something. Until then, her eyes had been hollow, but looking into them then, Kai found them to be the ones he remembered. 

They were the drops of sour green temptation he'd fallen in love with. They weren't sweet or sour all at once though, but a mixture. He had seen in her something sinister and mysterious and worth fighting for. And she had been all of that. Much more. He saw all of that in her eyes then and Kai felt his emotions come to choke him. He had missed those eyes. Her arms wrapped around him and he heard her take a deep breath. 

“ I love you, Kai” whispered Alice looking up into his eyes, her hair hanging around her face in a wet stringy mess. 

“ I love you too” whispered Kai drawing a breath as he choked on the words her face suddenly in his hands. Kai just looked at her in that moment and she looked back. There was so much more he could say, but nothing would mean as much as those three words. Because his search was over now. He had found her and tomorrow, he would take her home, and never let her out of his sight again. After all these months, she was here, in his arms, with him. Kai felt his emotions overpowering him the longer he looked at her in that moment. 

She was right in front of him, a beautiful wet haired mess, and goddamit if he didn't love her. He adored her, worshipped her, and had been lost without her. She was his other half. His leading lady, the show didn't exist unless she was there to perform at his side. And now, she was back. And together, they would rule the world, he knew that as he gazed at her in that moment. 

“ I missed you so much” whispered Kai capturing her lips with his own. She deepened the kiss before he even had the chance, he fingers running through the blue of his hair to tug at it. It made him tug her close, her body pressed to his, and he groaned. He had missed this, the feel of her body against his, her heart against his. Her arms went around his neck and as water cascaded over them, Kai drew a breath. Suddenly, he felt complete again. Suddenly, they both did. 

“ Goddamn, I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again” exclaimed Kai moving quickly then to press her onto the wall of the shower, his hands grabbing her ass to lift her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist just as they always did. 

“ I love you, Kai” whispered Alice her hands still locked at the back of his neck. She pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was demanding as her nails dug into his skin as they moved down to his shoulders. With a stinging tug, she pressed him closer, and he followed her lead. He pressed her further into the wall and deepened the kiss feeling as she suddenly had a fistful of his hair. 

He left his mark at her throat then, the temptation growing to reclaim her right there. To fuck her against the shower wall. 

“ I fucking love you” growled Kai suddenly as he pulled away to look at her, smiling as she looked right back. They were heavy with desire and love and the type of passion that he had longed for all these months. 

“ Make love to me” whispered Alice then as if reading his thoughts as that same thought entered his mind. 

Kai realized he wanted that, he wanted to make love to her. That he wanted to carry her out of there in his arms and lay her on that bed in there. He wanted to show her how he'd longed for her, missed her. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. That he was madly in love with her. In that moment, Kai pulled her away from the wall, kissing her desperately as he did just that.


	3. Magic

Kai moved quickly, so quickly that Alice almost felt dazed when he laid her wet and naked on the bed. He kissed her with such reverence in that moment as his body joined hers on the bed. She clung to him in a way that both concerned him and boosted his ego. Her hands gripped his upper back just below his shoulders and Kai could only think of her as a scared baby bird. She looked so vulnerable in that moment, her eyes dark, her body pressed tight to his, and kai knew she just needed him. That she needed to feel his body close to hers, to know he was there, and as his kisses moved to the slope of her neck, Kai assured her of that as his hands touched her with a feather light touch. He started at her hips, squeezing the firm flesh his hands trailed to the curve of her stomach before continuing up. When he cupped her breasts in both hands, Kai looked directly into her eyes seeing as her jaw dropped, a gasp leaving her at his touch, and in that moment, he reveled in that sound. In the scratch of her nails as they gripped his back all the harder. He reveled in her, in having her back, and looking at her, he didn’t need to say it. He vowed to never lose her again and looking into her eyes, they said it. That noise changed suddenly though, it sounded pained, and it broke his heart. When he looked at her, it broke him more when he saw the pain that resided in her eyes.   
“I’m sorry, Kai” gasped Alice suddenly, the tears running down her face. Alice had tears running down the length of her face and wrapping his arms around her, Kai touched his forehead to hers.   
“What is it?” whispered Kai his lips ghosting across hers. At first, Alice cried her silent tears her eyes baring into his until her hands touched his chest.   
“My memories of that past few months won’t go away, Kai. Men have used me, hurt me, and thrown me away. Those witches…they left me just the same way…I feel broken” whispered Alice her eyes begging him to understand. Kai held her in his arms as he kissed her forehead. She was shaking with every word she spoke. In that moment, Kai wanted to tell her that she wasn’t broken, that she was the strongest person he knew, but he decided to show her instead. That was why he kissed her as he smoothed the tears from her beautiful face.   
As he was doing this and their lips parted, Alice touched his face with her hand, her eyes opening then closing again. They looked at each other and Kai leaned into her touch. There was something in her eyes, like there was something she wanted to say, something she wanted to tell him.   
“Even though I couldn’t remember you, I think I missed you all this time” whispered Alice drawing him into a kiss then her arms wrapping around him. Even when their kiss ended, Kai noticed that look never left her, and her hands never left him. They touched his chest, somehow managing to be both soft and firm at the same time as if making sure he was real as her eyes refused to look away from his. Kai knew when she knew that he wasn’t going anywhere because the most brilliant smile broke out across his face. They were touching some part of him the whole time as he kissed along the length of her body. He kissed all the places he knew she loved. The places that did things for her that he had memorized. He reveled in the moans he caused in her and when he reached her favorite place, he lingered there listening to the sound of her. The breathy timber of her voice, the way her body arched as if melting beneath him, and especially the cool heat of her skin as her arousal grew. All of it assured him as much as it did her, assured him that she was there, and this time she wouldn’t disappear like in his dream’s past.   
“I love you, baby, it’s going to be okay now. I’m here, I’ll protect you. I’ll take you home” whispered Kai drawing her legs tight around his waist. Their eyes met then and as her hand touched his face once more, Kai began to sink inside of her watching as her eyes closed in a type of ecstasy.   
“I missed you, baby…I’m never letting you go again” exclaimed Kai watching as her eyes opened the look in her eyes something almost mystic.   
“I’m gonna hold you to that…now come here…I need you closer” gasped Alice her breathing heavy. Every part of her seemed to be out of breath in that moment even her voice was a breath as her hands dragged him all the closer. As she said it though, she was smiling, and it made Kai smile too as he relived what it felt like to be inside her again.   
“I’m here. I’m always right here and I always will be” whispered Kai gently kissing her lips at first until she felt the rough touch of her fingers in his hair.   
That was when he deepened it, moving at a rhythm all their own as they reveled in their reunion. They had been apart so long that they had been afraid that something would have become lost in the distance of the time they’d spent apart. Nothing was lost though as they moved together. It was still as if they were one body, sweat on sweat, skin on skin, passion on passion. They breathed together as one breath, gasped as one being, and it was as they’d always been. They were one heart, one body, one soul. They were still connected, soul to soul, even after their cruel separation.   
“Make love to me, Kai. Please, I need you” exclaimed Alice her arms wrapping around him as her body gave a fluidly visible shiver that ran through them both. He knew from that shiver that she was close and moving swiftly inside of her still, Kai found he enjoyed watching her in that moment.   
“Kai” exclaimed Alice, looking into his eyes a second before they closed reminding him how much he had missed seeing her this way, and how he had missed the way his name sounded on her lips.   
“I need you, baby…I was so lonely, so lost without you by my side” whispered Kai his lips ghosting over her skin once more until suddenly he stopped as he looked at her a second before biting into her skin to leave his mark just above her collarbone. The yelp like scream that Alice released into the air around them only spurred him on as he moved hard and faster inside her. As he did, he felt as her hips started to buck beneath him in her pleasure, and she released a scream. A livewire shiver ran up her spine as the pleasure ran up her body. It was then that she felt her magic in her veins for the first time since they had wiped her memory away. Kai saw it too when her eyes opened, and that magic sparkle was in them once more. As the pleasure erupted inside her, the magic came spilling out in a crashing flow of power, and Kai smiled as he looked into her eyes. He stopped all movement inside her for only a moment and he just watched her. He watched and felt and heard as everything began to shake and crash around them. It turned Kai on even more as he moved inside her once more. It was the first magic he had seen in her since finding her in that club. It reminded him of the moment when he first felt her magic. That was a day so long ago and yet, it didn’t feel that way as he felt her magic run across his skin in a burst of heated energy. It made him kiss her then as he moved inside her their bodies sticky with sweat.   
Alice recognized it immediately and it invigored her as much as the very touch of his hands. It was that burn of fire that she had known her whole life. That she had learned to harness and love and that she knew Kai loved too. It was why she kissed him in that moment. Because he had always loved her, accepted her, and now, he had found her. Now, they could begin again, and get back to the path they were on before they were thrown apart. Kai felt that love as her magic continued to run over his skin. It stayed there as he thrust inside her still and as they kissed melting into one another. It shook them both once more as Kai stilled as he exploded inside of her. It stayed there as he collapsed atop her body feeling as she held him as he held her. His body collapsed without warning onto hers, both a heap of breath. Kai felt as she moved his hair out of his eyes. When she did, he looked at her, something inside him giving when he saw that black sparkle in her eyes again.   
“There was a moment when I thought I’d never find you…when I was so scared. I fucking missed you” exclaimed Kai his voice trembling. She barely gave him time then as she took his face into her hands feeling as he did the same. Her lips were on his in one fierce movement. They didn’t let up, not until they had to breath.   
“But you did find me, baby. I’m right here and nothing is ever gonna tear us apart again. Because we’re not gonna let it. Because I love you and you fucking love me” exclaimed Alice her voice that sexy growl he had missed all these months as he drew her into his arms. At some point, they both fell asleep, but when Kai woke up again, he was alone. His fear rose in him almost immediately. Fear that it had been another dream to tease him. That Alice was still gone, and his search wasn’t over. His head turned though when he heard the soft patter of rain and his fear lessoned immediately. Because she was there, standing in the door to their room, and he sighed as he left the bed to join her. Alice stood naked, not caring who saw her as she stood watching the rain. She stood in the center of the doorway, completely still, and as Kai approached, he watched her. She didn’t move, it didn’t even look like she was breathing, and for a moment, he was startled. He couldn’t help but wonder what sorted thoughts were plaguing her.   
After a moment, Kai came up behind her, wrapping a sheet around the both of them to wrap his arms around them.   
“I love you” whispered Kai tenderly kissing the back of her shoulder. As he did, the rain began to pour even harder, and lightning flashed. Kai knew it was her magic and, in that moment, she looked at him.  
“They took me away from you, Kai, they tried to break us…I want them. I want revenge” exclaimed Alice, lightning flashing once more at the words.  
“I know, we’ll get them” said Kai his eyes looking into hers.   
“Promise” whispered Alice, receiving her answer when Kai kissed her in response.


	4. A Not So Happy Homecoming

Alice didn’t cry again for a long time. Kei expected her to, but she didn’t. Not as they boarded a plane to Michigan. Not as they drove through the streets towards his home. It was like she was saving her tears for that moment. As if she was savoring them and she was, because when the time was right, she cried. Because that plane ride didn’t mean anything. That lonesome drive through the streets of Michigan didn’t mean anything, but that moment when she saw his house again, that meant the world. Because now, she was home, really home. In the place where Kei and her had built their world. Where they were God and goddess and when she saw it again, she cried. Because she was home. Alice broke down, refusing to leave the car for the moment, as her hands covered her face. Kei tried to take her hand, but she wouldn’t let him. Not at first, not until she was ready. That was when she looked at him and the tears seemed to lesson even as they got worse. They were everywhere and Kei found he couldn’t wipe them away. He could only give into his temptation to kiss her feeling as her hands left her face to touch his own.   
“We’re home” exclaimed Alice her voice a pure mixture of joy and an emotion Kei knew to be relief.   
“That’s right, baby, and no one’s taking you away from here ever again” exclaimed Kei feeling those same emotions in his voice. They held each other then, somehow needing the time to just be together before breaking away. When they did, they shared a smile, and Kei opened the car door. He stepped out first, then taking her hand, he helped her step free as well. And when the car drove away, they didn’t move. When he looked at her again, she was smiling, practically bouncing on her toes in her joy. Kei hadn’t told anyone they were coming.   
“Come on” whispered Kei his voice soft as he tugged her forward as he took both her hands in his, not wanting anyone there now; he wanted this moment for them and as she followed, it was. Their feet moved of their own accord and they found themselves in the basement.   
“This place was so cold without you” whispered Kei in that moment, making her smile as her eyes appraised everything, as if checking to see if anything had changed in her absence.   
He watched her as she seemed to take everything in as if checking to see if anything had changed. When she was satisfied that nothing had, she smiled at him, and when she came towards him, her arms went around his neck. Their lips met and Kei let her have him. It reminded him of the first time he’d ever brought her here. That was before his parents had died. Before she had been sent off to that school. It was when it was just the two of them fighting the world instead of creating it. Just like then, he sat on the couch, and she sat in his lap. Her arms hung peacefully around his neck and their eyes met. It was almost cosmic, the connection they seemed to have from the very beginning, and like then, when the time was right, she kissed him. She demanded he give her all the control and he did. He just let her kiss him. He let his hands find the beauty of her body and he held her close as they kissed. Until that wasn’t enough for her anymore and she grabbed his shoulders, moving him until he lay across the couch, and as his hands gripped her hips, Alice kept her control. She pressed her breasts temptingly into his chest and kissing him once more, she covered him with her body. When she pulled away, she held his face in her hands, and she asked him something he was hoping could wait until later.   
“Where’s Winter?” whispered Alice, her eyes shining with emotion.   
“Winter?” whispered Kei then, he didn’t know exactly what to say as her name left his lips after weeks of avoiding it.   
“I killed Winter” whispered Kei, not wanting to admit his failure, but finding he had to not because he wanted to, because he couldn’t lie to her; that would be his own personal sin.   
“I thought Winter was informing on me to the cops” whispered Kei, in his mind going back to the months spent without her. It had been worse than hell. It was like his existence had just disappeared. Because she had disappeared, and she was his life. He had thrown himself into two things, finding her, and keeping everything, they had built from falling apart. Kei knew he had lost his mind and in doing so, he had killed the one person who he loved as much as the woman sitting in his arms. He felt sick just at the memory.   
That madness had made him kill Winter.   
“Kei, you should have known, Winter was your sister. She loved you. As much as I love you, maybe more, and she would never have betrayed you” exclaimed Alice, her voice a quiver as she looked at him in both shock, but also sorrow.   
“You have to understand, Alice, I was lost without you. Without you, I wasn’t me…it made me do it. I…the voices in my mind, they weren’t calm. They were rioting without you. I needed you and I couldn’t find you…you have to understand” whispered Kei, his eyes seeking out hers unable to discern the look she gave him in return. The shock was there, so was the sorrow, but there was something else too. At first, he thought it was shame, but it wasn’t. After a moment, Kei realized it was mourning, but that soon turned into a determination that Kei didn’t understand. Alice looked at him, not really believing the words he had spoken. She could only look at him, not wanting to hear the words again, but needing to hear them anyway. Maybe that was why she looked at him, needing him to say it again, waiting for him to do so.   
“Say it, Kei” whispered Alice again, that look in her eyes not leaving her. Her voice was shivering. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. It was her voice that stuck him though. The forceful nature of it and that was when Kei realized that while she wasn’t ashamed of him, she was very angry with him.   
Kei looked at her then as her hands left his face.   
“I killed Winter…I just…wrapped my hands, and I…I killed her” gasped Kei, feeling as the words shattered him. He could barely say the words as he briefly remembered that moment when he had held her life in his hands. He had looked into her eyes as he killed her. That was the only thing he consciously remembered from that day as he looked at Alice still trying to find the words.   
“When I killed her, she looked into my eyes, and I looked back. I don’t know what she was thinking…I just remember her looking at me” whispered Kei, feeling haunted by that look. He wanted to say she looked shocked, but she hadn’t. She’d only looked straight at him and they only stared at him as he killed her. She never stopped looking at him, even after she was dead, and as he remembered that look, Kei felt his own tears leaving him now. When he said it, Alice moved as far from him as she could.   
Her hands were covering her mouth now, her eyes stared straight ahead at him, and she was silent. She didn’t say a thing as her mind processed everything. Her stare suddenly changed, and Kei didn’t look away. Because he knew she was right. He was guilty and he knew that as he looked back, begging her to come back to him. To forgive him for the sin he had committed.   
“I’m sorry, Alice, the second I did it I regretted it. I was half mad…looking for you…I was crazy. When I thought she crossed me” exclaimed Kei, he hadn’t realized it, but he was crying now. Now, it was Kei who was crying, but Alice still hadn’t moved. She didn’t move to comfort him until his own hands covered his face and he crumbled. That was when she knew she could truly forgive him anything. Even murder.   
“Kei” whispered Alice then, her feet moving her closer until her hand touched his face. He was in her arms before she fully knew it. Suddenly, Kei was crying into her arms, his face buried in her stomach, and her hands in his hair. Her arms went around him next and silence reigned. Not just because neither of them knew what to say, but because neither of them was ready to say it.   
“I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean it…I didn’t mean to do it” exclaimed Kei, his head still buried in her stomach as he cried the words and she only held him all the closer. When he calmed, Alice made him look at her with her hands still in his hair, and she didn’t say anything at first. It was silent as she kneeled in front of him and this time, she held his face firmly in her hands. Now, everything would be okay, she reasoned. She was back now, and she would fix it, she reasoned, as she looked at him.   
“Kei don’t think about it anymore. I’m going to make everything alright again. We’re not gonna have the crazy anymore…everything will be just as it was before we were taken away from each other. I’m make it better again” said Alice her voice gentle now as she moved closer. After a moment, he nodded, and as their foreheads touched, they kissed. It wasn’t like before, but chaste. Now was no longer the time for passion, now, was the time for consoling one another, and in that moment, they did. The time for tears was over, now, it was time to fix what had been broken. All was silent as they sat, kneeling together. Until Alice pulled away suddenly, leaving him to look up at her, and smile when she offered both her hands. Kei took them and when she helped him stand, he stood by her side.   
“Where’s her body?” whispered Alice, her mind already made up on what she would do next. She could picture the way in which she would cast the spell. She could taste the magic as the words slipped off her tongue. Alice could feel the witch in her reaching out to take control and she was going to let it as she looked at him, waiting for an answer.   
Kei didn’t say anything as he took her hand. Alice knew where he would take her when he did. She had been there before, when he had wanted her to meet his family, and she let him lead her. She let him take her to the door and she let him remove the lock to open the door. When he did, Kei let her step inside first, and Alice shivered as she felt death’s presence. Then she saw Winter. Winter was laying on the bed between their parents, she still looked the same.   
“We need her body, Kei, to bring her back” said Alice, not looking at him. It wasn’t a statement or just mere words; it was a demand. Her tone breached no objection as she looked at him when he didn’t move immediately. Her eyes were stern then and Kei sensed the urgency in her words as he moved from behind her.   
“Can you do that?” whispered Kei, looking into her eyes as she touched his face.   
“Magic can do anything, Kei, even bring back the dead” whispered Alice smiling at him for the first time since they’d entered the room. After a moment, she stepped away from him, and leaving the room, Alice left him to gather Winter while she gathered her things. This would be the first big magic she had performed since regaining her memory and part of her was excited for it as she prepared. Another was afraid, that she wasn’t ready for it, and that she wouldn’t be able to do it. Alice didn’t let herself think that though. She could feel her magic returning, stronger each day, and soon it would be enough to strike on the witches. Because this was their fault as much as Kei’s. They had taken her from Kei because they didn’t understand. That they needed each other. That apart, Kei would crumble, and he had. This was the result. Winter was dead by Kei’s hand and Alice would have to bring her back. They would need her to strike the witches down. Alice would have her revenge for that. Night came slower than she’d ever known it to come before. It wasn’t like before. Where time seemed to pass so quickly for them, but now, it moved like glue from a bottle. When night did come, Alice was ready, and as Kei brought the body, she could tell he was nervous about whatever she was about to do.   
Kei laid Winter’s body on the ground then he came to stand by Alice’s side.   
“What are you going to do?” said Kei taking both her hands. Alice only smiled as she looked down at the body then at him.   
“Do you trust me?” whispered Alice, receiving only a nod as he hugged her close.   
“Don’t worry, Kei, we’re gonna bring her back” said Alice, preparing to perform the magic of a future supreme.


	5. Welcome Back

Kei had never truly understood magic. It had always been something that was part of Alice, so he had no choice, but to love it. The power of it though had always been an anomaly to him until Alice returned and that night, she did the impossible. She brought Winter back to life.   
“I’m gonna bring you back” whispered Alice after Kei had laid Winter’s body on the ground his body just behind hers now as he watched to see what would happen. Alice seemed to watch her dead friend at first until removing a vial from her pocket, she sprinkled the contents over the body, and Kei watched as it made death seem to reverse itself. Winter suddenly looked like she had just died not hours ago instead of weeks. Her skin became lifelike and smooth. She looked not dead, but as if she was merely sleeping. Kei hadn’t truly believed that Alice could bring her back until that moment. Somehow, it was like a sign to him, telling him of what magic could, and Alice with it. He felt something in his chest tighten at the thought of getting his sister back unsure of what he would say when her eyes opened to look at him after he had killed her. What could he say to her? How could he begin to explain anything? Kei’s mind dwelled heavy on that as he watched Alice move around the body in a type of mystic ritual. He could feel the air become thick with magic and breathing it in, he tasted it. Like black licorice with a spicy bitterness that he savored as he watched her work. In that same moment, Alice became still, and it left Kei wondering what she would do next.   
That was when Alice kneeled just beside her friend and cupping Winter’s face, Kei thought she was going to kiss her, but she didn’t. Instead, her lips hovered over Winter’s, she was whispering something, but Kei couldn’t hear what. And then, Alice let her body fall beside Winter’s. It was as Kei was stepping towards her that Winter’s eyes opened.   
“Kei” exclaimed Winter in that moment sitting straight up now her eyes wide as she stared right at him in disbelief.   
Kei found all he could do was stare at her. He didn’t know what to say, he kept searching for the words, but they wouldn’t come. They didn’t come until Winter spoke again. It was then that Kei realized he could only say the truth because that was all he knew.   
“Kei?” whispered Winter, her breathing beginning to steady.   
“I think you killed me. The last thing I remember is your eyes and your hands around my thought. Was that real or was I hallucinating? What happened?” said Winter, her voice wavering unsteadily. It kept raising and going down again. It was like she was getting her bearings again as she looked at him waiting for an answer. For Winter, there was nothing, but flashes akin to memory moving through her mind. All of them as uncertain as the next. She needed answers as she looked up at her brother unsure if he would give them to her or simply kill her again.   
“I did it, Winter, I killed you. I regretted a second after I did it, but I did. I know I’m sorry isn’t good enough…that I have a lot to make up for—” exclaimed Kei before he was cut off abruptly his eyes still unfaltering as they lay on Winter. Winter didn’t let him finish. Her body moved swiftly, more so then he had ever seen it before, and when he felt her skin against his cheek he didn’t flinch. He deserved everything she had to dole out to him.   
She slapped him squarely across the face and when he turned back to her, she was coming closer. He thought she was going to hit him again, he was going to let her, but instead, her hands gripped his hair.   
“Don’t you ever do that again, Kei…I’m your fucking sister…I love you. I have no choice, but to love you and forgive you. You’re not allowed to kill me, you idiot” snapped Winter her eyes flashing in anger as they bore ceaselessly into his that anger slowly fading.   
“I know, I love you too, Winter” gasped Kei, his voice strained by his own emotions as he looked into her eyes still seeing a crazed combination of uncertainty with confusion too.   
“I wasn’t me…the person that killed you wasn’t me, but some crazed version of me that didn’t know what it was doing. You’re the only family I have left. I love you so much” exclaimed Kei, both sharing the puddle of tears they stood lifted and there was something else. A type of understanding that they had shared their whole lives but lost somehow over the course of a very short few months. As it returned, Winter’s grip on his hair softened until she was only looking at him now with a gentle demeanor.   
“I love you, Kei” whispered Winter then, her arms gentle as they went around him, beginning to cry as she felt him to it too.   
“If I was dead, how’d you bring me back?” whispered Winter suddenly, the words coming as a low sob. Kei didn’t answer her until she was looking at him. That was when he nodded his head and Winter looked behind where they stood. She saw a body laying on the ground, the skin pale, and hair black. Winter didn’t need to be told who that was. She knew and she started to cry all over again. Alice was just getting up from the ground. When Winter saw her, she choked back a sob, and launched herself at her.   
“Alice! He finally found you…I was afraid we never would” whispered Winter, her arms tight around her as their bodies collided in their reunion.   
“He had to find me, I had to bring you back” whispered Alice, her eyes finding Kei as her own arms held her newly restored friend.   
“Yeah, he found me” whispered Alice, pulling away to look at her friend.   
“I missed you” whispered Winter, as they stood side by side merely holding hands receiving a smile in return.   
“I couldn’t remember anything…but deep down, I know I did too. You’re my sister, I love you, that’s why I had to bring you back. I need you. We need you” exclaimed Alice, the tears moving down her cheeks in slow rivers. It all came back then, the reality that it would all be okay now. She was home. Her family was together again and now, there was only their revenge to think of. Alice found herself comforted by that as she looked at the sister and love she had almost lost. Now, she only had to get revenge on those who had separated them, but that was for another time.   
Kei had taken both girls into his arms now. They were joined in one single hug as Kei’s head drooped to touch theirs as the girls continued to cry. There had been a moment there when all of them had feared they’d never be together again. The witches had tried hard enough to make it so, but standing there together, they had beaten them. They had won and they each felt the triumph of that as they stood there together.   
“We’re never letting you go again” said Winter after a moment, her hand touching Alice’s face as the three shared a smile.   
“Now that you’re back though, what do we do? We can’t just wait for them to try to take you again” whispered Winter meeting Kei’s gaze as she spoke. They wouldn’t let this happen again. They silently agreed on that as Alice looked on as if deciding what to say. When Kei kissed her forehead then his sister’s, Alice looked at him, and she was decided too. She would not be taken again. She would have her revenge and take what was supposed to be hers. With that, she touched Winter’s face making her give her all her attention. Alice wasn’t exactly sure how to do it or even what she wanted to do as she looked at them forming the words in her head before speaking them. Alice was going to make them pay. She was going to take her place as supreme as was her destiny and then Kei and she could make this world theirs. Alice could almost picture it as the words to describe what was coming formed in her mind.   
“We’re going to get those witches. They won’t take me this time because I’m going to take everything from them. I’m going to be their supreme and show them how dark hell can get. We’re going to take control” exclaimed Alice, seeing from the look in their eyes that they were with her. Kei nodded then as he held both girls close and when Alice looked up at him again, he kissed her. Their time was close. They just had to take it as they stood there in the cool night air. When the time was right, Kei led them both inside, and neither asked where they were going. They knew.   
As they stepped into the house that was when it started to rain, lightning shaking the ground.   
“You better not have touched my room” said Winter, when the three finally parted after entering the house, leaving the other two alone in silence.   
“What is it. Kei?” whispered Alice then, sensing that he was searching for something to say as he took her hand to hold it to his chest as her eyes turned to meet his.   
“Are you mad at me?” said Kei, his voice gentle.   
“No, just don’t kill your sister ever again. There are plenty of people who deserve it more” whispered Alice, her hand in his hair.   
She used it to bring him in for a kiss. A kiss that started out simple, but as his hands touched her face, it seemed to deepen. When they separated, Kei looked into her eyes, and he was almost startled by the look in them. A dark fire burned. Something wicked that danced in those eyes. Kei found himself drawn to it as he looked into those eyes wondering where she would take him as they moved forward together now. Kei found he didn’t care where that was because he would follow her anywhere as their heads touched in a moment of tenderness.   
“Take me upstairs” said Alice, not waiting for him to answer. Suddenly, she was standing, and reaching for his hand. Kei took it and standing, he waited for her to lead him. Alice didn’t right away though, he only looked at her as they stood hand in hand, and they could feel it. The connection they had known since the moment they met was returning. Her eyes seemed to lighten at that realization before returning to the seductive pools he knew as she started to lead him away. Her eyes remained on him as they went up the stairs.   
Alice never looked away, not until they reached the room that had been theirs until the witches had taken her. Only then did she look away, glancing into the room before quickly looking back. Her hand reached out to touch the wood of the door as if checking to see if they were really there. When she was sure it was, Alice looked at him again, and she was smiling. Kei expected her to keep leading him forward, but she didn’t. Instead, she seemed to look at him, and Kei wasn’t expecting anything that followed. Her hands touched his face now and this time, it was like she was making sure he was really there. Her eyes lingered on him and when her smile became even more wicked, Kei knew she was going to surprise him, and longed for it as he watched her, waiting to see what she would do. She kissed him slowly then and when it ended, her hands were on his chest now.   
“No matter what you do, I will always choose to be here with you, Kei. I love you. I will always love you. Don’t you ever forget that because I’m going to spend my life reminding you” exclaimed Alice, moving her foot back until it touched the door. Gently, she kicked it open, neither of them looking at it as they were centered on themselves. That was when she kissed him again, deeper this time, and it was as she was doing so that Kei felt her start to slip away. As she did, Kei knew his surprise had begun, and he was curious to see what would happen next. She left him in the doorway then, her eyes always on him as he stayed where he was while she went deeper into the room. She didn’t do anything that he expected her to do. When she got to the bed, he expected her to lay on it, but she didn’t. Instead, she stood just in front of it, and as they stood just apart from each other, Kei saw her smile. She was watching for his reaction. Kei didn’t disappoint her as his eyes stayed solely on her. He expected her to tell him to come to her then, but again, she didn’t. They stayed apart, one waiting for the other, and Kei felt something in his belly tighten as he waited.  
Instead, Alice only grinned as her fingers gripped her shirt to lift it over her head. Her perky breasts came swaying into view as the shirt fell at her feet. Her hands caressed her nipples on their way down to her jeans. She removed them too. Alice finally sat on the bed then, her eyes sparkling in the dull light. Kei still didn’t move as he drank her in, waiting to see what she would do next.


End file.
